gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam
CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam (aka Reborns Gundam, Reborns Cannon), is a transformable mobile suit built and used by the Innovators in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is piloted by Ribbons Almark. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Reborns Gundam is a machine based on all accumulated Mobile Suit technology data from Veda. The base design was completed at a considerably early stage. Originally, the unit was developed as two separate units, with the CBY-001 1 Gundam designated as the lead machine, with the CBY-077 GN Cannon acting as its support unit. But fearing the possible liability in combat, Ribbons commissioned the two machines be merged into one, producing the Reborns Gundam. The earlier version of Reborns Gundam also contains a third [[CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin|''Tank Mode,]] but was considered redundant after acquiring the Twin Drive System technology. In regards to its functionality, technology, performance and armaments, it is superior to all mobile suits to date, with its only drawback being the limited battery life of the GN Drive Tau, which powers it. Reborns Gundam features a Trans-Am System and is the second unit to have a Twin Drive System; these systems were reverse engineered from stolen Celestial Being data by Anew Returner. It was never clear whether Billy Katagiri was involved with its development. It's strength and speed closely match those of 00 Raiser. Reborns Gundam is able to quickly overwhelm opponents in either form separately, but its especially effective because of its ability to quickly switch between both ''Cannon and Gundam form while in combat. This allows it to be formidable in all forms of combat. Reborns Cannon Mode specializes in long-distance heavy-assault attacks. Combat data from GN-005 Gundam Virtue was used in its design. The sensor inside the head visor it adopted is in the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon's sensor line. It features 4 powerful beam cannons on its chest, a GN Buster Rifle, and 2 Egner Whips (similar to those on the GNMA-0001V Regnant mobile armor). It's 5 beams may be fired together in unison to produce a much larger cannon blast. It shares 2 Beam Sabers mounted near its neck with its Reborns Gundam form. It has both very little mobility and options for close combat besides the beam saber. The mobile suit relies on its second form for a more balanced close and middle-to-long range combat strength. Reborns Gundam Mode ''features a more balanced array of usable weaponry, making it the most used form. This form specializes in short to mid-range combat with armaments that include a GN Buster Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, 8 Small GN Fin Fangs, and 4 Large GN Fin Fangs. The Small Fin Fangs are hidden within the shield and armor from the underside, the Large Fin Fangs detach from Cannon mode's chest mounted beam cannons. It can be noted that the design of the Reborns Gundam's drive cone is greatly similar to that of the 00 Gundam's, incorporating design features from both the Drive Cone design of Virtue, Dynames, and Exia, and also the three thrusters design from the Astraea. Overall, the Reborns Gundam is a highly adaptable and versatile mobile suit. With its ability to quickly transform between two mobile suit modes coupled with its Twin Drive System, the Reborns Gundam's capabilities rivals those of 00 Raiser. However, the Reborns is always hindered by its GN Drive Taus being its power source. Armaments ;*Egner Whip :Weapons based on the wire-grapplers used on the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Shoots out small electric wires that electrify the pilot of the enemy mobile suit. However, this requires the pilot to be still, and one with enough stamina can easily cut the wires. Doubling as the Reborns Cannon mode's hands, they can only be used in this form to wield a beam saber. ;*GN Buster Rifle :Most powerful beam weapon of the Reborns Gundam. Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its power output is variable. In Cannon mode it is a powerful beam cannon, in Gundam mode it's output is slightly higher than that of a standard beam rifle. When it uses less power the rifle's rate of fire increases which is in line for the more well-balanced Gundam mode. ;*Large GN Beam Saber :The Reborns Gundam mounts a pair of large beam sabers stored in the section of the torso armor between the head and shoulders. The large beam sabers uses more power and emits a larger than average beam saber (as its name suggests). The beam saber is significantly more powerful than the average beam saber. ;*Large GN Fin Fangs :Located on the back of Reborns in Gundam mode, these also serve as its verniers in this form. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs are facing forward, acting as GN Cannons. The Fin Fangs have greater fire power than regular GN Fangs, but are larger thus more easily destroyed. The large GN fin fangs can detach and be remotely operated like other fang weapons, but has only been seen used in Trans-Am. When detached the fin fangs act as mobile cannons, firing a beam equal to that when used by the Reborns Cannon. ;*Small GN Fin Fangs :Similar to the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, the GN Fangs are stored in Reborns' Gundam's shield and back skirt armor (4 on each location) and can apparently only be used in this mode. These fangs function as beam daggers and are highly maneuverable. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Twin Drive System :Thanks to Anew Returner, Ribbons was able to built the Reborns Gundam with a Twin Drive System fitted for GN Drive Tau. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the machine still acquired the weaknesses associated with the machines operated by the pseudo GN Drives, such as limited operation time and inability to operate after Trans-Am. Its particle output formula is also stated to be less than squared of a single GN Drive Tau, which already produces less average output than a single original GN Drive, making it a far inferior power-plant systemGundam 00 2nd Mechanics. However, Reborns make up for it with by enhancing its MS frame technology.Gundam00.net Reborns profile ;*Trans-Am System :Even-though the particle output of Reborns Gundam's Twin Drive System isn't on par with the 00 Raiser's, Reborns' Trans-Am still proved to be equal, if not superior, to 00 Raiser's when it comes to firepower, speed and defense. However, the destruction of the GN Drive Tau's after the process remains a large weakness. Variants ;*CB-0000G/C/T Reborns Gundam Origin History :''Reborns Gundam's history and exploits can be found on Ribbons Almark's page. Picture Gallery Reborns-ms4.jpg|Reborns Gundam featured in Gundam Musou 3 CG Reborns Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam, front view. CG Reborns Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam, back view. CG Reborns Cannon.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Cannon. front view. File:Reborns Cannon Data.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Cannon, Data Profile File:Reborns Gundam Data.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam, Data Profile. File:CG Reborns VS 00 Raiser.jpg|Fan art CG of Reborns Gundam VS. 00 Raiser Reborns Gundam.jpg|Reborns Gundam Fang's Assault gundam_00_2nd_season_25_02.jpg|Reborns Gundam - Twin Drive cb-0000gc-egnerwhip2.jpg|Reborns Cannon - MS Hand - Egner Whip cb-0000gc-gnbeamsaber.jpg|Reborns Gundam - Beam Saber cb-0000gc-gnclaw.jpg|Reborns Gundam - MS Hand - Claw cb-0000gc-gnfinfangs.jpg|Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon - Fin Fangs/Verniers cb-0000gc-gnshield.jpg|Reborns Gundam - GN Shield/Small GN Fin Fangs Container cb-0000gc-head.jpg|Reborns Gundam - MS Head animerawkidousenshigundam002ndseason25raw1280720divx68524fps-0031.jpg|Reborns Gundam in Trans-am mode, final showdown. Reborn gundam.jpg|Reborn's Gundam w/ GN Buster Rifle o0600042410255385569.jpg|Reborns Gundam by robographer o0600042410256193386.jpg|Reborns Cannon mode by robographer CB-0000GC - Reborns Gundam - GN Buster Rifle.jpg|GN Buster Rifle Notes & Trivia *When it first appears, the Reborns Gundam is in its Cannon mode. *Reborns Gundam also pays tribute to the original RX-93 Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type (Reborns Gundam Mode) and the RX-77 Guncannon (Reborns Cannon Mode). *The Reborns Gundam/Cannon is also unlockable in Gundam vs. Gundam NEXT Plus as a PSP-exclusive unit. It can activate Trans-Am once per life, changing its standard GN Buster Rifle (Gundam Mode) and GN Cannon (Cannon Mode) shots into "Gerobi" shots. It also allows the Reborns to deploy its GN Fin Fangs, which it cannot do without Trans-Am. Articles & References Gundam 00 Reborns Gundam Lineart.jpg|CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon - Lineart External Links *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam on MAHQ.net *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Reborns Cannon on Gundam 00 Official (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini mobile suits